A tool disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below has been known as an applicator for drawing an eyeliner. In the applicator, inner cotton impregnated with eyeliner liquid is accommodated in a container, a rear end portion of a tip of a brush formed by fastening polyester fibers, or the like by urethane resin, or the like is inserted into the inner cotton, and a through-hole is formed along an axial line direction at a center location of the tip of the brush. A threadlike member (application body) formed by binding thread materials including synthetic resin is concentrated inside the through-hole, and a tip of the threadlike member extrudes outward from the container by a predetermined length. In the applicator, the eyeliner liquid impregnated into the inner cotton is delivered to the sharp tip of the threadlike member through the threadlike member, and an eye line corresponding to a thin line can be drawn on an eyelid using the sharp tip.